Lucero Delalba
Lucero Delalba ' ''(明けの明星, Delalba Lucero) formally ''Sarutobi Uzumaki'' is a ninja that belonged to the once great Uzumaki Clan. He was betrayed by his former teammates and was left to die in a pit of corpses. Before his apparent death he was known as '''Morning Star the Demon Beast (魔獣, Gyousei no Majuu), due to his skill in ferocity and quickness while wielding a sword.. As of recently he has gained the moniker Hannibal, wielder of the demon swords as well as Lucero of the cannibal swords. During an unknown time he became one of 's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, though he states, he is only with them as a means to an end. Background Childhood In his youth Sarutobi was an orphan who worked as a swordsmith with his foster father. The two would craft weapons from the most unique materials. Realizing Sarutobi had a talent for kenjutsu his foster father trained him in what he knew. At the age of 10 his foster father succumbed to an unknown illness. Sarutobi then set out to learn the different styles to kenjutsu to better himself and make is father proud. At the age of 12 he gained the moniker Morning Star (暁星,Gyousei) due to his quickness in drawing his sword. While traveling he learned that it was a desedent of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan that was wiped out. Seven Thrones Around the age of 15 he became a member of a group known as the Seven Thrones. Together the seven traveled the world helping others. The seven set out on a mission to kill a deadly beast. Upon reaching the beast the other six members become overcomed with fear and fled, living Sarutobi alone. He managed to defeat the monster, though he was greatly injured. Weakened, he eventaully reached a forest were he was helped by a few members of a . As he was recovering the other six member found him, and stated that he was no loner useful to them. They begin killing the clan members one by one. Sarutobi was then brutally murdered by his fellow companions. His left eye gouged out by Rose, his sister, and his body minced to pieces. He was left for dead buried in a hole along with the bodies of the clan members. He managed to survive by feeding on corpses foe the dead members, which regenerated him at the expense of mixing his human blood with that of the clans, thus giving him the appearance of a child with feminine facial features and pointed ears, pale hair, skin and red eyes. He has stated it took him twenty years to stabilize his body into what he has now. He took the name Lucero and vowed that the would kill his former teammates no matter the cost. Personality He is shown to be usually cold, ruthless, and even brutal when hunting down those who betrayed him. He can however be very caring and often puts himself at great risk or harm for others for who considers friends of those who he believes is just in their cause or act. That is due to that although revenge motivates him, he is still the person he was before being betrayed by his friends. Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Sage Transformations Due to the blood flowing through his veins, he is able to use the natural energy he absorbs to transform his body at will. He can change what form he takes almost instantly and can isolate the transformation to specific parts of his body. However, like the clan, because he absorbs natural energy constantly, he and the clansmen are prey to sporadic and involuntary surges of rage. Though he is able to subdue his rage with sure willpower at times. Lucero has been known to create wings of flesh and bone, which can be uses to attack and opponent or defend against an attack. He tends not to overuse this, due to this it the only thing maintaining his body. He becomes fatigued though overuse and if too fatigued he shrinks into a disheveled child until recovered. Like the clansmen he can consume others to heal his own injuries and return him to his original 'adult' form. He states he will only consume his former teammate, who stole something form him. Additionally he is able to reach and adult form, by manipulating the he absorbs, which he channels into the seals that he place on his body. Kenjutsu Trivia * (Talking out his former teammates) "They took something from me that day, and when I find them, I will devour them and obtain it." * (Before killing a former teammate) "Its seems like you can't remember me in this form. So I will tell you, before you die."